


【DickJay】最後一片拼圖   Last piece of puzzle

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Batfamiy, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Everyone is an agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 杰森被敌对组织带走了，迪克他们这边遇到了要求合作的塔利亚。





	【DickJay】最後一片拼圖   Last piece of puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

收拾好一切，也聽完薩沙描述屬於傑森的遠大願景，沉默不斷的蔓延著。

「他瘋了，越活越回去了，神經的跟我兩第一次見面有得拚了。」羅伊告訴所有人，特別指著迪克，「這些破事，包括你，又把他給逼瘋了。」

「都怪我吧，好像這能夠解決問題一樣。」迪克心情極差的打開安全屋的門，正好看到穿著一身套裝的塔莉亞抬手來，準備開門。

迪克砰的把門關上了，然後抓住提姆立刻閃開門前，下一秒，門就被炸開，塔莉亞在煙塵喧囂中踩著致命的高跟鞋走進來，姿態自然的像是從來沒有被人拒於門外過，語氣高傲冷酷讀像是的第一天進門要給前妻孩子們一個下馬威的後媽。

「布魯斯的男孩們，來聊聊吧。」

羅伊舉起手，乾咳糾正，「我不是，我沒有，我跟他們沒關係！」

*

傑森知道，自己在徹底的被控制之前，是不可能見到米諾斯的，招人怨的事情做多了，那個老變態很小心在處理一些事情，不然也活不到現在，但是傑森知道他們越來越接近米諾斯為代達羅斯建造的迷宮，蛛網真正的核心。 

也許他呈現給人們看的是自己大膽無謂莽撞那面，就像跳往大樓對面的樓頂，大家都知道那種距離跳不過去，但是傑森已經在墜落的中間找到攀越點，他的計畫風格神經的像是每次都從死神的刀鋒邊沿滑過去。

這還要感謝布魯斯，他的宣傳讓傑森在Batsmen裡面有著衝動難以控制的名聲，那提供給傑森一種保護色，事實上自傑森必須一個人生活開始，他早就跌跌撞撞地學會了訂製計畫，為了生存只能成功不可失敗。

他其實對任何事都小心過頭了，他絕非有勇無謀的，每個被布魯斯教養出來的孩子、特工，都是如此。

一切都是傑森很熟悉的那套流程，他被送進了實驗室，被人綑上儀器。

他看著儀器往他的頭部攏照過來，電流吱吱作響，凱特琳娜彈了彈針筒，鋒利針尖滲出碧綠透明的液體，散發熟悉的不祥螢光，對方打算同時對他進行洗腦和藥物注射，看來他們已經將機器開到最大值，但又不想讓他死在機台上。

傑森總是一個計劃，瘋狂地讓他徘徊在死亡邊緣，又總是能活下來。

「迪米崔。」傑森忽然叫道，站在玻璃門外的冰雪戰士抬起頭，冰藍的眼對上碧綠，「記得我跟你打過一個賭嗎？」

可杰森只來得及說完這句話，可怕的電流就竄過了全身，在他放聲慘叫的那瞬間，有人眼疾手快的將口枷塞進他嘴裡，防止他咬舌，

針尖扎破了肌膚，冰涼的藥劑推進血管中，瘋狂地流竄起來，在視線被疼痛完全吞噬前，傑森的面前浮現了一雙又急又氣的藍眼睛，最後一刻，彆扭的化身終於能夠坦然的面對自己的內心。

傑森長年逃避蛛網並沒有害死迪克，太好了。

在得知迪克身亡於蛛網的基地時，他無時不刻不在想，要是當初他沒有懦弱的逃走，而是和蛛網同歸於盡的話，迪克是不是就不會死了。結果他在特工37號身上認出熟悉的特徵，解脫感就像拔出了卡在傷口裡的刀刃，帶來一陣鮮血淋漓的痛快，不過那種撫慰人心的解脫感只在傑森想通了某些關節之前，想通了37號特工在蛛網的含意之後，傑森可以感覺到寒意從骨頭裡透出來。

迪克沒有死，布魯斯操他的又說謊了，真該下地獄去拔舌頭。

為什麼那麼俐落的挖開了陳舊腐爛的傷口之後，迪克還是保持深情的朝自己靠近？好像他眼前的失敗者、殘次品依舊是個無價之寶，他的道歉是那樣的誠懇，充滿歉意，傑森幾乎要原諒迪克暴力清創的行為。

然而，傑森卻在迪克吻他的時候，發現自己無法在像以前一樣感到溫暖和喜悅。

心裡只有哀傷的風不斷的侵襲，填滿平靜悲哀的麻木，一片荒蕪。

他原諒格雷森了，然後呢？

他們又能一起走下去多久？

又能走到哪裡去？

他都不知道自己是不是有明天了。

不知道為什麼，當傑森看到看迪克吃驚錯愕的表情，心裡著實感受到報復的快意，他早該將傷害自己的人狠狠推開，越遠越好，他一點都不在乎對方會不會追上來！

黃金男孩一度讓傑森頭暈目眩，以至於他忘記檢查對方手裡是否握著一把小刀，以愛為名，挖開了他習慣悶著的腐爛傷口，放乾了膿血，留下空洞。

疼痛將一切推開，將自我抽離了，就像隔著一層玻璃，杜絕所有的一切。

好，迪克還活著，天殺的活跳跳，那不是現在最重要的！

那甚麼才是？他心裡的有個聲音問道，傷口之下的傷口正在隱隱作痛。

傑森不知道哪個才是當前最重要的，是迪克還活著但處於危險之中，還是迪克剖心的告白。但是傑森知到自己對於那隻求和的手是如此恐懼著，因為現在他讓傑森想到布魯斯了。

一個傑森不確定自己是否還能愛的人。

*

十二歲的傑森走進了書房。

布魯斯專注在自己的項目中，手中的筆刷刷刷的寫著，傑森揹著手努力保持姿態端正地站在他身後，聆聽訓話，「如果你確定要留下來，普通人的生活就再也與你無關，我可以教導你，讓你成為一位特工，成為我們的一份子，只要你的忠誠屬於Batsmen。」

「聽起來像是一家人？」傑森聳聳肩，努力將自己話語中的期望降到最低點。 布魯斯的手停住了，他站起來走到傑森面前，那隻抬起的手試探著摸了一下杰森的髮間，然後才整個手掌輕撫上男孩的頭，傑森因為掌心暖度瞇起眼睛。

「我可以成為你的老師，你的訓練者，教你如何成為我們。」布魯斯平靜的說道，那時傑森並不能聽明白男人話語裡的意思，只知道某些很沉重的東西壓在布魯斯寬厚的雙肩上，但是他知道布魯斯正在思量著他的前任那番話，他那明亮而不可思議的前任顯然很能動搖這個看似無堅不摧的男人。

「杰森，如果你想要一個家庭，我可以幫你找到合適的……」

「不。」傑森斷然拒絕，因為布魯斯看上去非常孤單，就像他們初次相遇的雨夜，他也是一個人走在街上，撐著一把漆黑的雨傘，「我想要留在你這裡。」

「你是個很好的孩子。」布魯斯摸摸他的腦袋，神色罕見的溫和，然後收回手按在傑森腦袋上的手，「我很抱歉，傑森。」

傑森不明所以的看著他，但是布魯斯沒有說甚麼。很久以後，傑森才意識到那是布魯斯這輩子唯一一次對他道歉，像是已經預料某些悲慘的結局，只是他那時還太小，除了母親，沒有怎麼被人愛過，也沒有愛過別人，人是否真的要有心？如果有心不去愛，是否能活？

*

「和我合作吧，理查德。」將他們圍堵在安全屋的塔莉亞說道，臉上掛著一個志得意滿的假笑，「我促成了那孩子的計畫，而聯盟的人力不像你們分散去對付蛛網其他據點，我向來只取目標，從不像布魯斯愛做多餘的事情。」

「塔莉亞，滾蛋。」迪克現在脾氣暴躁的像是隻剛被閹割的公貓，「除非我受到腦損傷，不然我絕對不會和你合作的。」

「而且那是個爛計畫，包括在脖子裝炸彈這部份，回家我會禁止他看垃圾特務電影。」羅伊告訴她，塔莉亞投給他一個厭惡的眼神，眼神落到女孩身上，又審視了一下提姆，最後還是回到迪克身上。

「你以為他哪來的自信，相信自己不會被洗腦成功，誰為他建立了那套反洗腦系統，做了訓練？」塔莉亞微微一笑，在男孩們的注目下泰然自落。

「但是他不知道你會來，也不知道你會插手。」迪克咬牙道，頭部傷處隱隱作痛，「你們不是盟友。」

「誰會和自己的利用棋子是盟友。」塔莉亞漫不經心地檢視著自己的指甲，溫和的語氣，卻將言語化作不見血的刀劍，「多虧你的死，讓他終於敢面對曾經的恐懼。」

聽到這裡，羅伊狂怒的揚起弓想要介入，提姆立刻抓住了他，輕輕的搖搖頭。

“交給迪克。”他無聲地說。

交給迪克？他看上去是那麼心碎的不堪一擊，幾縷劉海垂在傷痕累累的臉頰上，「去調查蛛網與杰森的關係並非我的本意，他從未跟我說過那段迷失的歲月到底發生了什麼事，一切都是偶然。」

像是失序脫軌的火車，又像是命運精心的安排。

「你真的覺得布魯斯派你去那個基地是偶然嗎？」塔莉亞低低笑著，「對了，這讓我想到一件事情，理查德，你知道，當年那個孩子是怎麼樣才會誤入爆炸陷阱的嗎？」

你視為父親的那個男人，有告訴過你們嗎？

聽到這句話，迪克知道自己即將有機會拼上傑森失落的那五年中最後一片拼圖，只是他不曉得自己是否能承受揭露真相的過程，就像硬生生的撕下結實的結痂，露出底下血淋淋的新生組織，那比受傷時還要更疼。

「她什麼意思？」這次是羅伊拉住了提姆，但關乎這輩子最大的謎題，提姆無視羅伊的攔阻，插話進來，「傑森不是違背布魯斯的命令，擅自冒險進入倉庫才被炸飛的嗎？迪克！」

提姆看過了傑森的所有資料，他大膽衝動的行為從未出錯過，唯一一次因為冒進而失足，就是那次爆炸，而提姆認識傑森越深，就越覺得這份報告有違和之感。

「聽起來是親愛的會給你們的故事版本。」塔莉亞點評道，她但是始終看著迪克，也只把迪克是為威脅，她看著這個男孩成長成為男人，布魯斯.韋恩最傑出的大弟子，比起父子和師徒，他們更像是身分對等的搭檔，十二與二十二歲的差距沒有一般人眼裡看那麼大，她知道這個男人是多麼優秀，要擊潰他是多麼不容易，不過理查德有明顯的弱點。

「理查德你認識布魯斯那麼久，你不會拼不出真相，對嗎？」塔莉亞明知故問。

提姆抿起嘴，如果說，杰森每次看似大膽衝動的冒進都是精心計算的計畫，那為什麼那次，明明知道那個倉庫是陷阱，他還是闖進去？

迪克閉上眼睛，接下來的每個字說出來都在割裂他的胸腔，配合著塔莉亞的期待，表演出真實的痛苦，「傑森以為布魯斯在還在倉庫裡面。」

那一次，布魯斯發現組織裡出現內鬼時，已經來不及告訴傑森全盤計畫，只能強力要求男孩留守在原地，那是布魯斯唯一一次低估傑森。

也是最後一次。

*

羅賓從藏身處努力的向前跑去，倉庫就近在眼前，寒風割裂了他的肺，但是他不敢停下，因為布魯斯先進去了，但那是個陷阱，裝滿炸彈的陷阱。

違背了命令也無所謂，被逐出團隊也無所謂，他不能看著布魯斯死，那是他生命裡最接近父親的人。

他破開鎖鏈，推開鐵門，聽到細微的啪嚓聲響，整個世界只給男孩一個眨眼的時間，倉庫在他的眼前轟然炸開。

知更鳥男孩在飛翔，乘著炙熱的氣流上升，接著墜落。

灰燼慢慢的落下了。

那雙空茫的綠眼看著蔚藍的天空被黑煙染成鋼藍，就像布魯斯的藍眼，始終被陰霾壟罩著。

好吧，都是他自己蠢，是他違背命令把自己害死的。

布魯斯，對不起。

*

提姆的臉色異常難看，咬牙罵了幾句平常覺不會出口的話，估計是跟傑森學的吧，他已經不是當年那個習慣理性處事的天才兒童，迪克可以感覺天才男孩的改變，他也知道提姆的想法。

該死的，布魯斯就不能稍微像個有血有肉的人嗎？

「不用試著去找布魯斯聊聊了，提姆。」迪克看得出他在想甚麼，以一種過來人的平淡語氣勸道，「跟布魯斯生這種氣沒有意義，他不會改變的。」

應該說，布魯斯改變了，變得簡直不是人。

傑森死後，布魯斯再也沒有對他與阿福、巴布斯以外的人，展現出曾經的那種柔情，如果不是他從最開始就認識布魯斯，他也會以為那個男人就是現在這般冷血無情的模樣，會為了勝利與大義，利用所有能放上談判桌的東西，包括著他們自己，那個男人肩負著更大的責任，然而他為了這個世界所付出的一切，都讓人最後還是原諒了他，他曾做為一個父親為迪克所做過的事情，都讓迪克無法不愛他。

即使布魯斯最後選擇做個天下第一混蛋，迪克也該死的無法不愛他，他痛恨這點，而且他知道杰森應該也是如此，提姆就沒有這種待遇了，他和傑森一樣的崇拜布魯斯，而布魯斯不會犯同樣的錯誤。

「好了時間寶貴，男孩們。」

塔利亞揚聲，完全沒有想過都是她在說些干擾別人心情的題外話。女人優雅地擺擺手，身後的兵力讓出了一條路，「如果不願合作，就退出這場遊戲吧，剩下的一切都交給我們來就好。」

就是這個，一下子將這半年的情報拼湊成網，迪克看似傷心地眼眸猛然抬起，瞳閃著一蹴藍色的火焰，他在蛛網裡可沒有一點時間閒著啊，「就這麼急著毀屍滅跡嗎？告訴我，塔莉亞，傑森知道最開始是刺客聯盟創造了蛛網嗎？」

一直保持得體微笑的黑髮女人變了臉色。

*

直到那個瘦削的身影撲上塔莉亞之前，他們沒有任何看到那個孩子，鋒利的刀刃擦過脖頸，割去女人臉側大半的大半頭髮，殺手反應極快，匕首在他的手中飛快地轉動，反握又是一揮，刀光如月，殺意盈空。

堪堪偏頭避過一擊，塔莉亞墨綠的瞳孔微微一縮，手槍宛如有生命般跳入她手中，俐落的往殺手的腹部開了兩槍，戴著面具的殺手就地滾了出去，似乎沒有痛感的跳起來，再一次往塔莉亞撲過來。

塔莉亞優雅的攏了攏頭髮後退兩步，左右護衛就如餓狼似的撲上來撕咬，殺手戰鬥的方式極為瘋狂，她身邊的護衛竟然一時也不能將他殺死，塔莉亞蹙起眉，觀看著這場毫無懸念的戰鬥。

「活捉他。」心念一動，她如此命令道。

護衛甩出了鐵鍊，組成陣型，殺手極力抵抗，仍然寡不敵眾被壓制住，突破了分部防衛的殺手被刺客聯盟的高手擒壓在地上，嘴裡發出微弱的咆哮，野獸似的不善目光，看著他的目標娉婷走到他面前。

塔莉亞走向前去，搶下白色面具。

死去的幽魂凝望著她，對著露出真顏的殺手，精明幹練的塔莉亞罕見的怔住了，「羅賓？」

那綠眼黑髮、熟悉的面容，正是Batsmen的羅賓，塔莉亞從未停止關注過Batsmen的消息，羅賓受到錯誤情報干擾，為了救援，死在爆炸裡屍骨無存。

塔莉亞彎下身來，用修長纖細的手指擒住了男孩尖削的下巴，就像被老虎鉗掐住了一樣，男孩動彈不得，剛剛奮戰中受傷的脖頸血流不止，那雙綠眼沒有絲毫畏懼的凝視著塔莉亞，但是也沒有認出她來。

……怎麼回事？

塔莉亞清了清喉嚨，用手上的面具擋住了男孩的視野，發出了遠比剛剛更低沉的聲音，「羅賓。」

那雙灰濛濛的綠眼凝聚在她臉上，殺手男孩停住了掙扎。

「羅賓，你太讓我失望。」塔莉亞繼續說道，她很了解這個男孩的前飼主，模仿起來非常相似，「居然就這樣對敵人妥協，你應該要能表現得比現在更好。」

男孩直起身，朝她野獸似的咆哮，眼裡只有純粹的殺意。

塔莉亞不經心想，不論是誰帶走了布魯斯的男孩，他們的洗腦技術都很差勁，或者這男孩脾氣非常固執，心性又很堅韌，所以，除非完全瓦解他的自我，否則很難讓他就範。

不過為什麼蝙蝠的第二個孩子會來殺自己呢……塔莉亞沒有在男孩身上看到任何標記，全身都是簡單的素黑，暗殺者的標配。

塔莉亞直直地盯著殺手男孩深思……傑森一年前應該被炸死了，她在高處看著布魯斯帶隊挖掘廢墟，看著理查德為了找到一點碎片趴在瓦礫上直到手指流血。

而她的父親必須為這個孩子的死負上一些間接的責任，布魯斯徹底刺客聯盟劃分界線。

因為這個孩子，塔莉亞和布魯斯成為了敵人。

「夫人。」她的屬下示意她看向傑森的脖頸，那裡一道切口正在以肉眼可見的速度癒合，「拉撒路效應。」

塔莉亞一直握在手裡的面具發出不堪負荷的雜音，裂出了蛛網般的裂痕，她反手重重一擊將殺手男孩敲昏過去，「把人給我看好，死了殘了你們就跟著陪葬。」

刺客們二話不說，卸下了男孩四肢與下頷的關節，帶著他追隨著女主人的步伐而去。

拉撒路效應！走在前頭的塔莉亞幾乎要將一口白牙咬碎，惱怒至極……為什麼那個男人的孩子會變成拉撒路配方的試驗者？到底是怎麼回事？如果引來Batsmen注意的話，很多事情都會被破壞，她應該要殺死那個孩子，橫豎他已經死亡了，現在不過是將死者埋回去土裡，或者……讓她弄明白事情的經過，等她修好那壞掉的孩子，就可以給她的愛人送去一份大禮。

*

卡特琳娜將針筒丟開，好奇的問道，「所以，你和他打了什麼賭？」

迪米崔微微思索之後才道，「早忘了……卡特，你有聽到那個聲音嗎？」

「聽到什麼？」女孩問他，同樣敏銳的耳朵沒有聽到異常的聲音，只有實驗室裡常聽見的輕柔聲響，這裡的一切物品都需要小心翼翼。

迪米崔搖了搖頭，看了一眼狀似的棺材儀器，還有那些專注在數獨上的研究人員，沒有再說話，米諾斯的頻道此時也保持著安靜，估計正在觀察傑森的數據。

但是迪米崔一直聽到那個歌聲，時而是低沉溫柔的女人，時而是柔軟稚弱的女孩在唱歌，反反覆覆地唱著同一首歌，讓他的太陽穴隱隱作痛。

Far away Long ago

在那遙遠的從前

Glowing dim as anember

爐火內那餘燼的火光好似琥珀

Things my heart used to know

這裡的一切是這麼的熟悉

Things it yearns to remember

好似這裡的一切都在提醒著我的過去

And the song someone sings

還有那首有人唱給我聽的

Once upon a December

十二月迴響曲

她們，是誰？

是誰在唱歌？

**Author's Note:**

> 好久不見了各位寶寶們，最近為了生計還有很多事情我停更了一陣子，現在又回來了，這篇文只是個熱身運動，讓我們拼著完結出本的偉大航道永不停歇！所以廢話不多說，為了可以完結，為了可以出本，打賞留言比心具是鼓勵，求乾爹包養！(發出貧窮的聲音)
> 
> 除了給心支持，也可以下圖支付寶直接包養一個歌方，小額贊助一切隨心，謝謝大家的支持
> 
> 不過能夠多給我留言還是最好 ，大家的感想都是千金不換的 ！


End file.
